Intro to Awesome
by MaryHammieQ
Summary: I must admit that at first, I didn't get the whole concept of 'awesome'. I never really understood anything back then... Until that asshole, Kirkland, stumbled across my life...
1. Prologue

'**Sup people! Thanks for taking the time to check this ficcy out :3 It will be a multi-chapter story written from Gilbert's POV about how Arthur had changed who he was**** as a teenager. Of course, there will be quite a bit of drama and angst :P**

**So, I hope you like it~**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter one**

**Prologue **

Let's face it: We all know I was _destined _to capacitate this insurmountable level of _awesomeness_. You simply have to be born for it. The gods have obviously chosen _me_ to weave their genes of _awesome _into. (Wait... So doesn't that make me a Demigod? Aw, hell yeah!)

I have a secret, though.

I can't believe I'm saying this but... At one point of my life, I lacked knowledge in a lot of things. I was a cool kid, _no doubt_ about that- after all, I _DID_ have godlike characteristics and _dashing_ good looks. However, I was _kind of_ clueless. Admittedly, I was a complete and utterly useless _derp._

So, this being the case, I tried to learn more about practically everything. I ended up finding someone who could _actually_ put up with my leisurely-paced, childlike mind. It seemed that everyday I spent with him, I learned something new-something that would change who I was or how I thought. This was the very person who made me realize what 'awesome' _really was_.

And I admired him. _Maybe _I admired him a tiny bit more than I should have...

I am who I am today because of him_... Arthur Kirkland._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**And there is the Prologue chapter ^^ **

**Stick with me for a bit and I promise it'll get awesome-er :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back with the next chapter of Intro to Awesome! I cannot express how thankful I am ****to all of you who have reviewed, favorited and watched so far! This is my first multi-chapter non-pwp story and I was totally worried about people not liking it! **

**Hugs and kisses to all who stick with me on this! Now it's time to get the kiddie-stuff out of the way :3**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Intro to Awesome**

**Chapter One**

All my memories from before I moved from my old rural community to the suburbs are pretty hazy. This is probably due to the fact that the levels of _awesome_ in my early life weren't high enough for my mind to pick up on. (Holy shit, that sounded scientific-y.)

I remember that when my brother, Luddy, was born, Mom and Dad decided it was time to move. After transferring from our tiny house to the larger one located near the city, I can clearly recall certain times like my first day of third grade- The day my little bro said his first word as well as the day I first met Arthur.

I wasn't exactly what you would consider _ecstatic_ about going to a new school. To my total discontent, I later found out that this new school was a _private _school where we had to wear _uniforms. _I _hated _the uniforms with a _burning passion. _My parents had to literally _drag _me into that school wearing that _fugly_ outfit. Being the child I was, the uniform was the thing I worried _most_ about. I never gave a second thought about making friends or being lonely. Befriending people was my_ specialty. _

I stepped into the classroom, trudging the backpack stuffed with school supplies-half of which we would _never_ end up using- and took my seat in the farthest corner of the room. I knew from experience that sitting next to a teacher's desk or near the marker board is like sentencing yourself to the _death penalty_, especially if you're a superior being like I am.

I eyed the motivational posters around the casually decorated third grade classroom while unpacking my school supplies. A blonde kid took his seat beside me and glanced around nervously as my teacher introduced herself as Ms. Jolly. I noticed his unusual behavior and decided to strike up a conversation with him, hoping to make a new friend.

"Hi. Is it your first day here?" I smiled, trying to look as friendly as possible. His eyes darted around the room before looking back down.

"H-hello. Yeah, it is." I grinned and patted his back. He flinched slightly at the sudden physical contact before replying again. "Err… Is it your first day too?"

"Yep. Oh, hey! We can help each other out!" His green eyes widened and he grinned upon hearing this.

"Yeah! That would be sweet! I have no idea how to get around this place. My name's Ar-" Ms. Jolly interrupted him by beginning roll call on every student. She went through the first two names before calling mine out.

"Gilbert Bel-Beilsch… Beldschmidt?" She looked up at me questioningly. I sighed. So she was another one of _those _teachers...

"Uh, it's Gilbert _Beilschmidt_. That's B-e-i-l-s-c-h-m-i-d-t. Y'know, just sound it out and you'll eventually get it. That's kind of how words work, right?" The classroom grew silent and stared at me as if I did something wrong. I cocked my eyebrow and glimpsed back to the blonde boy for support. He also looked puzzled and just shrugged. "I think they're all jealous of my name," I whispered to him. He giggled but instantly stopped and murmured an 'uh-oh'. I turned around and was met with a furious Ms. Jolly. Her blue eyes were slits and her eyebrows were knitted together in a frightening fashion. I gulped.

"YOU!" She pointed at me. "I leave you with ONE warning and ONLY ONE warning. In this school, we do NOT accept such behavior. There WILL be consequences if I hear you smart-mouth me again." She huffed before stomping away to return to calling names out.

I felt my heartbeats decrease as she distanced herself further away from me. I heard snickering and spun around to see the blonde holding back his laughter. "Woah, this school is scarier than I thought." I couldn't help but join him and giggle.

"Ahaha! Looks like Ms. Jolly isn't as jolly as I thought she would be, either. This place is seriously misleading." He responded by laughing hysterically, only to perk up as his name was called for the third time.

"Arthur Kirkland?" Ms. Jolly was about to list him as 'absent' when he finally answered.

"Oh! Here!" He shot his hand up, so she could see. She glared at him before checking him off. Arthur 'tsked' before holding his middle finger up at her direction. Shocked, I nudged his shoulder.

"H-hey now! I-Isn't that a bad thing?" I asked, addressing the middle finger he was currently flaunting. He quickly pulled his hand back when Ms. Jolly turned around before answering me.

"Heh. It sure is." He ignored my perturbed gaze and continued. "It's just a way of showing my dislike for her. No harm done," he said reassuringly.

I felt the mental cogs click as I grasped the idea. "Ohhhh. I see now." We both fell silent for a few minutes, listening to the teacher explain our schedules and how to use our agenda books. Every now and then, my eyes would flicker over to my new friend, examining him. He was shorter than me by a few inches and had unruly hair like mine. I noted before that his eyes were green. I tapped his arm and leaned over to whisper to him. "Hey, Arthur, you're really cool y'know?" His face suddenly reddened and he glanced at the ground again.

"Eh? R-really? Thanks, I guess." He began drawing and I did the same before Ms. J individually called all of us up to her desk to make notes in our agenda books. He gasped and I asked him what was wrong. Before he could answer, he was beckoned by Ms. J. He shot me a worried glance before sliding out of his desk and slowly walking over to the teacher's desk.

When he returned, he wore a flustered look as he flipped through his agenda. I repeated my question before and he replied. "I-I was drawing in m-my agenda book…" He put his head down in his desk in a defeating manner.

"Wha-? So am I. What's wrong with that?" I eyeballed his agenda book and attempted to grab it, but he quickly pulled it so the book was out of my reach. I tried to snatch it again but didn't succeed. "Why can't I see it?" Now my curiosity was peaked- And once it was, _nothing _could get in my way of finding out.

"J-Just 'cause... You can't." He pressed the book closer to his chest.

"Fine... I give up." I smirked- _Obviously, _someone as awesome as myself would _never _accept defeat that easily. I made obtaining Arthur's agenda book my _sole_ goal for that day.

I decided to approach this situation ninja-style, because I found that to be the most affective way (and the coolest). Throughout the day, I took on the challenge of slinking around his desk and diverting his attention so I could retrieve his book. However, this plan failed because Arthur latched onto his agenda book as if his life depended on it.

After numerous attempts at hijacking the book, I actually considered _giving up. _I huffed and sat next to him during snack-time, not caring if my dissatisfaction showed or not. Arthur peered at me several times and offered his goldfish crackers to cheer me up. I declined and continued sipping on my grape juice-box. Finally, he placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke. "Gilbert, I don't know what's eating you up, but I would like to. I don't really like secrets…" I sucked down the last of my grape juice and frowned.

"B-but then… Why are you hiding what's in your agenda book?" I pointed an accusing finger at him. He cocked his head in confusion before a smile crept back to his lips.

"Soooo… You were worried about this," he waved his book around for emphasis, "the whole time?" I nodded and he burst out in laughter. "Come on, Gilbert! If it bothered you this much, you could've just told me." I instantly brightened up and gawked at him.

"Really?" I replied with a bit more excitement than I anticipated.

"We're friends, aren't we? That's what friends are for!" He handed me his agenda book, with a sudden dead serious expression. "But don't laugh. It's embarrassing." I agreed and felt the sudden rush of _epic _amounts of_ success_ course through me. I couldn't stop the joy from radiating off of me no matter how hard I tried.

I held the prize in my hands as if it were the Holy Grail and carefully set it down on my desk. With utmost care, I skimmed through the blank pages. I could just feel the suspense build up and I could've sworn I heard fitting music play in the background, too. I was uncertain of which page it was on, thus building even more tension.

My eyes expanded as they fell upon the page of scribbles and drawings. (Queue angelic choir music here.) I nearly shrieked as I examined the page. "D-d-dude… A-are these… Unicorns? A-and fairies? H-huh…" Arthur blushed once again and twiddled his thumbs.

"Yeah…" He bit his lip and nervously shifted in his chair. I recognized the anxiety he displayed and hurriedly commented again.

"O-oh! I s-see… Yo-You're a good artist. You're way better at drawing than me." I petted his hair and he beamed with happiness. He mumbled a 'thank you' and placed the book under his desk. We both continued eating and chatted about our favorite animals and the possibility of getting pets someday.

The rest of the day was spent listening to Ms. Jolly babble about future school projects and the disciplinary system in her classroom (Arthur and I took special note of this for future reference on how to annoy her). At dismissal, I faced Arthur who held his fist up. I stared, confused. He shook his head and explained.

"It's a fist bump. Guys are supposed to do it to look cool. Here." he grasped my hand and lifted it up. "Now bump mine." I did and suddenly felt _ten-thousand times awesome-er_. We both marched out the school, greeting our parents at the steps.

Hyped up, I speedily explained to my mom that I met my new best friend and pointed at Arthur. She smiled and waved at Arthur and his mother. We both hauled our moms over so we could introduce ourselves.

After they spoke for quite sometime about Mom-stuff while Arthur and I chased and threw acorns at squirrels, they convinced us that we had to part our ways and go home. I whined to Mom and begged her to let me play with Arthur for a little while longer, but to no avail, had to say goodbye. I trudged my way to him, disappointed. He also looked the same way and groaned.

"We'll see each other again tomorrow." He tried to smile, but couldn't; neither could I. My mom lightly yanked on my wrist, letting me know that it was time to leave. I took several steps back, turning my head every few seconds to see him walking away as well. Just as I neared my car, in the distance, I heard Arthur.

I spun around to see him running toward me, his mother trailing far behind him, roaring at him to return to the car. I hesitantly skipped to him. Catching his breath, he held his hand up. "One last fist bump for the day?"

"O-of course!" I stifled my laughter as we bumped fists. We both tensed as our mothers yelled both of our _full _names. "Ugh. Mom. See ya tomorrow!" Arthur nodded in agreement before taking off. I hurried back to my mom. Her boiling expression almost scared me as much as Ms. Jolly's. _Almost._

And that was my very first day in my new school; the very first day I spent with my new best friend, Arthur.

_**Things I learned today: **_

_**-**__NEVER correct teachers on their mistakes_

_**-**__Giving someone the middle finger while they're turned around is okay_

_**-**__Arthur doesn't like secrets_

_**-**__Arthur likes magical things and fairytales _

_**-**__How to fist bump_

_**-**__Saying goodbye totally sucks_

_**-**__There's someone out there who just might be cooler than me_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**There you have it, ladies and gents! I hope this chapter is okay :3 ****I started Gilbert and Arthur off as young kids (who are friends; their relationship changes later). Don't worry; they'll get into that teenage stage soon. ****This is most likely going to be a relatively long ficcy, with many chapters. ****Family **_**drama **_**is also set to happen in the next (few?) chapters :D **

**I also dislike long A/Ns, so I'll be sure that the future chapter A/Ns are shorter. **

**Just wanted to let you all know I love ya ^^**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 3**


End file.
